New Adventures
by eyesonly1
Summary: Rick, Evy, Alex and Jonathan have a new adventure. Who is Mr Banister and what do he need the whole O'Connell family for?. Chapter 5 up! Please read!
1. Attack at night

Chapter 1 Sweet Home  
  
Sighing Evy let her trunk fall down on the floor. She was so damn tired. Her husband apperead from behind and wrapped his arms around her. „Home sweet home", Rick said and grinned.  
  
Behind them their son Alex carried a big box. „Damn, this fucking thing is heavy", he yelled and his parents whirled around to stare at him.  
  
„Alexander O'Conell! Watch your language son!"Evy said angry and Rick stepped forward to take the box himself.  
  
„I wonder where you learnt such words", he said but then box dropped out of his arms and fellon his feet. „Oh fuck", he hissed and jumped up and down.  
  
Alex began to giggle and his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. When she passed her husband she glared at him. „We'll talk about this later", she whispered and he sighed.  
  
He loved her, he really did. But why the hell was she so bossy? She brought Alex upstairs in his room. He turned around. „Still angry at me Mom"? He asked and looked at her with big puppy eyes. She couldn't help but smiled. He was so much like his father. She couldn't stand to be mad at him very long.  
  
"Bedtime Alex. Give you Mom a kiss", she ordered and he grinnend. Quickly he kiss her on the cheek. "My friends are going to be so jealously when they hear about our newest adventure", he said and sat down on his bed pulling out a necklace out of his pocket.  
  
She looked at him and took the expensive jewelery out of his hands. "I guess they would be. But you know what your father and me said about this right? No showing off with this, your teachers won't be very pleased to hear that we're taking our nine years old son with us to egypt to dig for treasures. I'm not liking it myself."  
  
He sighed. He hated to have such great adventures with her parents and then he wasn't even allowed to tell his friends in school. But he knew his mother was right, she always was. "Okay! Night Mom", he muttered and she smiled. God how much she loved this kid. Suddenly Rick appereadin the doorframe and twinkled.  
  
"Did you tell your Mom how sory you are for saying such things kiddo?" He asked teasingly. "I did, did you"? His son responded quick- witted. Evy laughed and Rick leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom", he whispered and she smiled. "Jerk" Then she turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. Alex stared at them and groaned. "Oh please get a room", he yelled and his parents broke apart.  
  
"Night Alex", Rick said and he dragged Evy out of Alex's room. But she turnend around again and threw her son a kiss. "Love you Alex", she said and both men groaned again.  
  
"Love you too Mom", Alex answered and stood up to push them out of his room and then they were finally gone.  
  
Rick laid his arm around her waist and pulled her nearer. "You going to turn our son into a softy, ya know that"? He whispered into her ear.  
  
She grinnend. "You mean just like I turned you into one"? That made Rick laugh. "God I have no idea why I love you so much", he said.  
  
She leaned against him and smiled at him. "Mhm.. you love me because I'm beautiful, intelligent, charming and ..did I forget something"?  
  
He nodded. "You're also damn sexy". She kissed him softly. "I love you too my hero". And then they disapperead in their room.  
  
At night:  
  
Rick awoke with a start because he heard strange noises. He held his breath and listened but it was quiet again. He stood up carefully, trying not to wake his wife. But that didn't work out that well. She woke up too and looked at him sleepily.  
  
"What's going on Honey"? She asked.  
  
"I heard something", he repeated and grabbed his clothes which laid on the ground.  
  
Evy groaned loudly. "Rick, it's the middle of the night. Nobody is here. I'm sure you're imaging things, our last adventure is still hautning you, isn't it? She streched out her hand and tried to pull him back into bed but he shook his head.  
  
No, he didn't imagine things. He had this feeling, he couldn't describe what it was. It was the same fucking feeling he had had right before his beloved Evy had been stabbed in the stomach.  
  
"Rick..", she began but was interrupted by glass shattering sounds which resounded through the hallway. She jumped out of the bed and he grabbed his gun.  
  
"Evy! Get Alex and stay here", he odered and made his way to the living- room. Evy had no time to complain, so she slipped into her clothes and stormed out of the room.  
  
It was dark and she couldn't hear a thing. She ran to the room next door and switched the lights on. But the bed was empty. Her heart started to beat madly in his chest. Alex was gone.  
  
Rick crept through the dark hallways, his gun pressed to his chest. It was quiert and so damn dark that he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly he saw a small shadow which appeared around the corner. He took his gun up, ready to fire when the shadow stepped into the moonlight. He gasped, it was Alex.  
  
He stepped forward grabbing his sons arm.  
  
"God Alex. You're scared the shit out of me. I almost shot you kid. Promise me you wont do that again", he hissed quietly. "Why aren't you with your mom"? He asked shoving him protectively behind his back.  
  
"I heard something and went to find out what it was. The window in the living-room is broken but nobody is there. I guess they're gone".  
  
"Next time you hear something, I want you to come to us at first. You know how dangerous that could be, copy that"?  
  
Alex nodded and looked at his father which thought about what to do next. He turned around. "Okay, okay. I'm going to check everything upstairs myself. I want you to go and look for your mother. She probably freaked out when she found your room is empty. And then you stay with her till I come back, alright"?  
  
Alex sighed, fearing to miss the best action but when his father stared at him angrily, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his room.  
  
After a few metres he heard something. He turned around but Rick already had disappeared around the corner. Suddenly he heard a woman yell.  
  
"Alex"! It was his mother who ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He grinned. His father knew her just too well. "Alex! Where the hell have you been? Are you hurt? I was scared to death", she yelled.  
  
"I'm fine Mom, really I'm okay"! He quickly repeated and hugged her tighly. She sighed and stood up. She was so relieved to have him by her side again, save and healthy.  
  
"Did you see someone Alex"? He shook his head. "No, just Dad. He told me we have to stay in your room till he gets back."  
  
She opened her mouth to repeat angrily. This was so typical Rick. She hated when he odered her to stay somewhere save while he was getting himself in danger and trouble.  
  
But before she could get out a single word, she was suddenly grabbed from behind. A quiet scream slipped out of her mouth and Alex starred at her terrified. Seconds later he was grabbed as well and felt someone pulling him away.  
  
It all happened so fast. He saw his mother struggle and then how the man covered her mouth with his hand. Before he could scream his mouth was covered too.  
  
He tried to organize his thoughts. His first intention was to jump forward to kill these men who dared to hurt his Mom. But he realized he was too weak, he was still a kid after all.  
  
She kicked, freed herself and knocked the guy out who was holding him. She stared at him. "Run Alex! Run"! She screamed.  
  
He hestiated a few seconds and then he began to ran. Behind him the men grabbed his mother again and one of them pulled out a gun. Evy started at him terrified and when he pointed on her running son, her heart stopped.  
  
He shot and all she could see was how Alex fell to the floor. Her mind, her heart was screaming loudly. That couldn't happen, that was not possible. He had shot her son, her only child. She felt the tears rising up in her eyes.  
  
"Noo! You fucking assholes. Alex! No, OH God! No!" She screamed but then something covered her mouth and she fell into a deep comforting darkness.  
  
The men looked down at the kid. "Damn idiot you killed the O' Conell kid. He is going to kill you slowly and painfully". One of them yelled and began to pull her limp body to the window where a few others were already waiting.  
  
The killer looked down at the gun in his hands not quite believing what he just had done. "I didn't meant to. I swear I wanted to miss him. I can't believe I shot a kid. Oh shit", he stammered.  
  
"Come on you idiot. O'Conell is coming", his partner said and pulled him away from Alex who laid on the ground motionless.  
  
"Sorry kid", the man whispered before he disapperead.  
  
A/N: Hey this is my first Mummy fic I hope you like it. Sorry about my bad english, I'm german and my english isn't well. So please try to ingnore the many grammar mistakes and stuff. And please review. Reviews are my lifeforce! *g* 


	2. Alex?

Chapter 2 Fear  
  
Rick was just sitting on the window-sill ready to jump out of the window because he'd heard something in the garden when he heard this earpiercing scream which belonged to Evelyn. He grew stiff and then he heard something what caused him to panic. A shot resounded through the house and his heart stood still, he was paralyzed. For a few long seconds he couldn't move a muscle.  
  
He gasped by the thought of Evy and Alex and suddenly he could move again. As fast as his feet could carry him he stormed back into the living-room. His heart hammered in his chest and ran upstairs overhasty.  
  
When he arrived the hallway he stopped in dead tracks. He shook his head, trying to get the picture out of his head. There he laid, his Alex. Motionless. The fear he felt overwhelmed him and he fell down on his knees besides his child. "No! No", he muttered the whole time. He couldn't get this, he couldn't understand what just happened. And wihout noticing it his eyes filled with heavy tears which were about to fall down. .  
  
His mind went blank, the panic left him breathless and he feared to lose the rest of control he had. He couldn't lose Alex. He couldn't lose his only child, his beloved son. He didn't dare to touch him, was almost too scared to look at him.  
  
But all of sudden something caught his eye and he turned his head and stared at Alex. And then he cried when he saw that his chest was moving. Horrible long seconds passed until his trembling fingers found his pulse. Alex was alive, still.  
  
He pulled his limp body in his arms and took a deep breath. He'd never seen him like this, lifeless ane pale. Although he feared what he would see he began to check his son's body for the bullet wound. But to his confusion he didn't find any. Confused he looked at the wall beside him and noticed a huge hole in the wall. He gasped in relief. They missed him. The bullet missed him!  
  
For the first time since he had found Alex he could realx again. He stroke his face softly and grimanced when he saw the nasty cut on his forehead. He took a deep breath. "Calm down you idiot! He's fine! He's okay", he kept telling himself but nevertheless a single tear rolled down his cheek and splashed on his sons face. He couldn't remember ever feeling this scared, only once when Evy had died in his arms. He quickly shook his head. Alex was fine. And so was his wife.  
  
Wasn't she?  
  
He wanted to stand up to look for her but he already knew that he wouldn't find her. She was gone and he knew that. His first intention was to jump up and look for her but then he saw Alex in his lap and knew he had to stay with him. He would find her, he always had and he always would.  
  
He sat there in the dark in the middle of the hallway with his son in his arms. And when he heard footsteps he looked up arlamed. But it was Jonathan, his brother-in-law which had a terrifed expression on his face. His eyes widen when he saw his little nephew.  
  
He rushed to their sides and knelt besideAlex. "Is he okay? He is okay, isn't he"? He yelled and for the first time he realized how much this little boy meant to him.  
  
Rick nodded. "He'll be okay I think."  
  
Jonathan stared at him. "But I heard a shot, I almost freaked out and came over as fast as I could".  
  
"I know, they.. they tried to kill him. The bastard tried to kill my son, a kid. But they missed him. See the hole in the wall. That was the bullet which wanted to hit Alex", he said trying to repress his anger.  
  
"Where is Evy? Where is my baby sis"? Jonathan asked althought he already knew the answer. It was always the same. She was a O'Connell now, that meant trouble, danger and kidnapping over and over again. But he didn't blame Rick, his sister had unusal talent for getting in any kind of trouble.  
  
Rick looked at him and his eyes were full of hate and pain. "She's gone"! "They took her", he repeated and stared down on his son. "Again".  
  
Jonathan groaned. "Oh good old Mom, what did you do this time?"  
  
Rick cleared his troath. "I don't know why but maybe because..we.. kinda stole a ring", he answered and looked down embarrased. "What kind of ring O' Conell"?  
  
"Don't know, some of these things she wanted for her museum. But I swear she told me this one isn't cursed. She promised", he tried to defend himself and his irresponsible actions.  
  
His brother-in-law had to grin by the thought of his little sister. "Rick you are married with her for such a long time and yet you have no idea what kind of girl she is", he said and laughed slightly.  
  
"She one of the complicated ones Jonathan. Believe me I know that. But she promised me and I believe her. She wouldn't lie to me, or at least she wouldn't have let Alex go with us. She loves him more than everything. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. I know that";he said and stared at Jonathan confidently. He really believed in that.  
  
"But why was she kidnapped?" Rick sighed. "I have no clue".  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Rick wandered around trying to think about what to do now. He had no clue who it was that took his wife away and neither where she was right now. He didn't even know if she was still alive. "Damn", he cursed. "Stop thinking something like that", he told himself. He knew that he couldn't live without her, she was all that matters to him, well beside Alex. And he was the main reason why he had to get Evy back. His son needed her, she needed to teach him all the things he didn't know.  
  
He felt anger rise up again. Who was it that dared to seperate a mother and her child? He feared the answer, was scared that Jonathan was right and that their newest adventure was the reason. After all they had stolen a really expensive ring from the grave. But it was impossible. Evy had ensured him that this ring was important but not cursed. She'd promised him and he believed her, he always did.  
  
But what could be the reason then? Jonathan interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Rick! Rick come here"! He yelled and Rick raced back to Alex room where they had laid him down to rest. He flung the door open and sat down by his son.  
  
"What is it"? He asked but then he saw Alex eyes flutter open. He sighed relieved, leaned over his face and grabbed his hand.  
  
Alex slowly awoke, his head ached and everything was blurry. He felt so damn dizzy. The first thing he regonized was his father's worried face above him. "Dad", he whispered, his voice shaky and cracking.  
  
"I'm here Alex, it's okay. Thank god", he whispered and stroke his forhead. Seeing him awake was a huge relief.  
  
"Mom", Alex whispered and stared at Rick with horrified eyes. Rick took a deep breath and smiled confidently. But his son wasn't dumb.  
  
"Dad, they grabbed us and she knocked one of them down so I could escape. I ran, I left her alone and then I heard a shot and I was so scared that I tripped and fell down. Oh dad I believe they killed her", he whimpered and began to sob heavily.  
  
Rick pulled him in his arms and held him tighly. "No, they didn't shot her. They shot at you Alex. But they missed you, thank god for that. I heard your mother scream and ran up. I saw you on the ground and.. I thought.. I thought.. God Alex never scare me like this again",. He said trying to hold the tears back.  
  
Alex pressed his father and tried to clam him down. He took a deep breath, glad that her mother wasn't dead. Well, at last she wasn't shot.  
  
Jonathan hugged him tighly and stroke his back. "Scared the shit outta me kid", he said and shallowed hard. "Sorry uncle John. Won't do it again", the boy managed to say and leaned his head against his shoulder. He was still too shocked to think about anything.  
  
Rick whipped away the tears and stood up. "We have to find your mother Alex. And we will find her. I promise you that", he said and kissed Alex forehead. He knew he shouldn't have promised him something like that. Broken promised were the worst especially some like this one. But he wasn't to let his wife down this easy. He was optimistic at last he tried to be. And the thought of her strenght and her great will to survive gave him new hope.  
  
Jonathan jumped up and set his arm akimbo. "Let's get good old Mom back"! Alex managed a small smile and Rick did too. And he wondered what she was doint right now at this moment.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in a factory:  
  
A man stood in the dark and quiet hall and waited. He looked around, ready to use the gun in his belt. Suddenly another man appeared out of the dark and nodded slightly.  
  
When he was near enough he began to speak. "Do you have her Jonsen?"  
  
"Yeah, as agreed we brang her into the british museum. My men had luck and O'Connell was easily to separate from her. But we had a little accident Mr Banister", he said quietly and glanced around nervously. He was scared someone would hear them.  
  
Banister stared at him. "What kind of accident"? He yelled, and didn't even try to hid his distrust.  
  
Jonsen cleared his troath, almost to afraid to tell him. "One of my men, a stupid idiot did it. I'm going to throw him out of my gang, as soon as I can..", he started but he was cut off.  
  
"Stop babbling around! What happened"? Banister yelled, not even caring about someone hearing them.  
  
"He.. he killed the boy. The O'Connell kid. He wanted to scare him off and shot but wanted to miss him. Well, the bullet hit the kid." Jonsen said and took a deep breath. He was a sick bastard but he still had a heart and remembering the limp body on the floor was almost too much.  
  
"What"? Banister screamed full of anger. "Are you crazy. I needed the brat, I needed this boy. Fuck! You destroyed my whole plan. Are you aware of what you've done? No, you're not. I should kill you right now"!  
  
Jonsen looked at him full of fear. He knew this man and was very aware of how much people he had already killed. "No, no please! I brought the woman. I brought his wife and .. and I made sure O'Connell is going to save her. I did everything you wanted me to.. it wasn't my fault the idiot killed the kid", he stammered.  
  
Banister took a deep breath and shook his head. "Without the kid, he's useless. I need the whole damn family. Are you sure the kid is dead, did you check him"?  
  
"No, no we didn't have time. We heard his father coming and left. But I'm sure the bullet hit him. Carter shot and a second later the kid fell down on the floor", he answered.  
  
Banister looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, you can't be sure if you didn't check him. Believe me I killed enough people to know that way too much of them survive. And as long as Carter didn't shot him in the head, he could be alive. And when O'Connell was with him a few minutes later he could have saved him. Maybe he brought him in a hospital... I want you to call every hospital in the city to make sure he isn't at one of them, copy that"?  
  
Jonsen stared at him. "But.. but I finished my job. More wasn't agreed", he said but seconds later he was grabbed by the collar. Banister glared at him full of hate. "Yeah but you made a mistake. And your job is finished when I tell you it is, right? And now get your sorry ass out of my sight and find out if the kid is still alive. And I would pray that he is otherwise I'll have to kill you Jonsen", he yelled in his face and dropped him to the floor.  
  
"You have 3 hours. I'm going to the british museum, I want to make sure everything is working out the way I want it to", he said and quickly he left, leaving a gasping horrified Jonsen behind.  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. I tried to enlighten the situation with Evy and Alex with a little humor but I guess that didn't work out that well. I didn't want to make it this dramatic and with this many tears and stuff. And I hope I'm not swearing too much *g* If I do I'm sorry. I hope you like it anyway. Please, please review!! 


	3. Dead sons and alive Moms

Chapter 3 Dead sons and alive Moms  
  
Moaning she opened her eyes. Her head ached. She tried to sit up but fell back when dizziness overcame her. She rolled to the side and took a few deep breath, trying to push back the nausea which were about to come up.  
  
Slowly she began to get control over her thoughts which whirled around in her head. Where was she? She couldn't remember anything. It was too dark to see anything so she hadn't a clue where she was.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her face thoughtfully and suddenly it all came back to her. The memory about the last night flooded back into her mind. Her eyes widend when she remembered the men, Rick and.. Alex. She gasped when she saw Alex in front of her inner eye. How he was running through that hallway and then how he fell down. A deep intensive pain crept into her heart and almost broke it into pieces.  
  
"No", she whispered. "No". He was dead, her beloved son was dead. Her vision became blurry and she curled up into a small ball. And then she wept, the sobs shook her body and she began to tremble uncontrolable. The grief of losing her only child paralyzed her, choked her. And all the questions of where or why she was didn't matter to her anymore. She wished she would die right now.  
  
She couldn't remember how long she stayed like this but slowly the pain and grief turned into pure hate. She'd never felt such an intensive hate like this. She wanted to kill these men who had dared to take her son away from her. She cried out in rage, ready to rip everyone into pieces who would dare to come near her.  
  
She jumped up. She knew Rick would love to help her with that. He probably was figuring out right now how he could hurt them badly, how he could make them suffer the pain he and her felt at them moment. All she had to do was to find a way to get out. She walked up to what felt like a wall and suddenly she grabbed a thick cloth which obviously belonged to the curtains. Angry she ripped them apart.  
  
The bright light caused her to close her eyes. But when they became used to the sunlight she could open them again. And then she stiffend. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. That was not possible. She looked around and made sure she wasn't mistaken. She really was in a office, in her own office in her british museum.  
  
She gasped. She couldn't believe someone could be that stupid to bring her here. It was the place where she spent most of her time every day. And it was about 2 miles away from her home. While she was wondering something caught her eye. She turned around to see the phone on her desk.  
  
She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Well, okay it is still in the room but it can't work", she told herself. No kidnapper would be that idiotic would he? There was just one way to find out. She walked up to it slowly and took the reciever in her hand. And when she heard the dialling tone she almost cried out in relief.  
  
Meanwhile at her home:  
  
Rick's head stucked deep in a closet and Jonathan stood beside him, his hands in his pockets. He glaced over his shoulder.  
  
"O'Connell! Take that gun.. No, not that.. I want the other one.... Aha right. Yeah and now.. take these two... no the big ones.. are you blind or what... more guns, we need more guns.. come on hurry up", he yelled.  
  
Rick whirled around, which was hard because of the many weapons in his arms and stared at his brother-in-law. "Jonathan! I have a bright idea. It seems to me like you know exactly which guns we need", he said and pressed the guns to his friends chest.  
  
"So, I think it's the best if you carry the guns to the car and I'll get Alex", he ended, grinnend and walked off leaving a gasping Jonathan.  
  
He stared after him. "Hey Rick! Wait.. I .. Oh bloddy hell! Come back and help me! O'Connell! Help"! He yelled and the guns dropped to the floor. But Rick was already gone. And even if he did hear him it didn't bother him that John was in trouble. He always was. "Oh dear", he muttered and began to pick them up again. "Why me"?  
  
Rick walked in the living-room where Alex was watching TV. He stared at the screen but didn't see anything at all. His mind was too messed up right now. His father sat down beside him and laid his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Are you alright"? He asked worried when he noticed his pale face.  
  
Alex nodded. "I'm fine", he lied and hoped his Dad wouldn't notice the trades of dried tears on his cheek. He hated being weak, especially in front of his father who always seemed to be brave and strong. He'd never seen his father cry before, well once when his mother had died but that didn't counted.  
  
But his hope was in vain. Rick was a lovely and protectively father and he knew his son too well for believing him. "Alex! I know you're scared but I promised you I'll get her back, didn't I? And I'm always fullfilling my promises, don't I?"  
  
Alex looked up and he saw a flicker of pain in his fathers eyes 'cause he hadn't trusted him. "I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean it like that. I know you do, I really believe you", he answered quickly not wanting to hurt him.  
  
He believed him. He really did. But there was soemthing else that was bothering him badly but he was to scared to speak about it with him.  
  
Rick didn't realize that his son was worried about something different at the moment and so he just patted on Alex back and smiled. "Okay Alex! Get your jacket and we're gone". Alex jumped up and ran to the stairs but then he stopped and turned around.  
  
He feared to say this, was scared that his father wouldn't appreciate it. But he had to get it out, to tell him that he knew what he'd done. "I'm sorry Dad". He said quietly. His father looked at him confused, not getting it. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mom's gone. If I could turn back time I would", he replied and looked down. He felt so ashamed. And he felt so damn guitly because all of it was his fault and he hoped his father wouldn't hate him for it.  
  
Rick stood up, realizing what his son was talking about. "Alex? It's not.. it's not your fault, ya know that right"? He asked and walked up to him.  
  
"But it's my fault Dad. If.. if I wouldn't have left my room nothing of that would have happen! And Mom would still be here, she would be fine"; he yelled and tears filled his eyes.  
  
Rick knelt down and wrapped his arms around his son. It shocked him that Alex thought something like that. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing that his son was having a bad time because of feeling guilty. "Hey! Alex! Look at me", he said and grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to look in his eyes.  
  
"What did your mother and I taught you? Never ever..", he started and Alex looked up. ".. feel guilty if something happens to your parents", Alex finished and a faint smile appeared on his lips. He could remember that, but until now it hadn't occurred to him that maybe it wasn't his fault at all.  
  
"Don't you dare to forget that Alex. No matter what happens to me or your Mom. You musn't feel guitly for it because none of this is your fault. I mean your still a kid, aren't you? You can't be responsible for your stupid irresponsible parents, okay?" He said and pulled a strain of hair out of his face.  
  
This was something Evelyn and him had told him when they first went on one of their adventures with Alex. Evy wanted him to know because when her parents had died she had felt guilty about it for the rest of her life. She didn't want him to feel like that.  
  
'Alex is way to grown up for his age, too smart' Rick thought. But that was Evy's fault because she had thaught him to be responsible. Maybe she had told him it that early cause she had feared he would become like his father. Unreasonable and irresponsible. He already was so much like him. Undaunted, indestructible, brave, strong and stubborn.  
  
Alex nodded. "Okay!" Rick smiled and got up again. "Fine! Are you alright now? No bad feelings? Fear or distrust or anything"? His son shook his head and grinnend. He was very glad that he wasn't guilty that his Mom was missing. "But I'm still allowed to worry about Mom, aren't I"? He asked and they laughed.  
  
"Of course. Okay, and now get your jacket. Jonathan is waiting by the car", he said and gave him a little push.  
  
Alex smiled and jumped up the stairs then he whirled around. "Dad"? He wanted to tell him and he needed to. Rick looked up from his bag. "Yeah"?  
  
"I love you", he said and then he quickly disappeared around the corner. Rick smiled. "I love you too son", he quietly whispered. He knew Alex knew that but he would rather like to tell him this face to face. Because he understood that it meant much to Alex to be loved of his father who he admired so much.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and pulled him out of his thoughts. He stiffend, couldn't move. Maybe it was them, maybe they called him to demand ransom. Alex head apperead over the banister. His face was flushed and his eyes wide open.  
  
"Dad"? He asked and pulled him out of his thoughts. Rick looked at him and realized that he feared the same. "Dad, pick up. Please pick up", he whispered and stared at him.  
  
Rick nodded and took the receiver in his trembling hand. He slowly brought it to his ear and cleared his troath. He didn't want them to know how much Evy's loss touched him and how scared he was.  
  
"Hello"? He asked and his voice was shaking. Alex held his breath and waited for his Dad to speak more.  
  
"Rick? Rick is that you"? He heard and his eyes widend. The receiver almost dropped out of his hand cause he knew that voice just too well.  
  
"Evelyn"? He cried out not daring to believe it. Upstairs Alex stared at him in pure shock and then began to storm downstairs.  
  
"Rick, I'm at the british museum. Do you hear me?" She said and hoped he would understand her.  
  
He nodded quickly but realized she couldn't see. "Oh thank God Evy! How are you? Are you okay? God baby, I was scared to death"; he yelled through the phone and smiled brigthly.  
  
"I'm fine Rick. Whoever is was that took me, they're real idiots. I've never seen such bad kidnappers. They aren't guarding me and they let me alone in a room with a working phone. It's ridicules. But enough of that. Come and get me out and then we'll have to kick some asses don't you think"? She asked and all of sudden she sounded really hateful and angry.  
  
"Okay Evy, we'll come and get you but I think it's better if I'll call the police. I don't want to endanger you any more. And think of Alex, I have to take him with me and I really don't want him in some shooting. Not after what happened", he said and tried to convince her that today wasn't the right time to take revenge.  
  
He almost could her her gasp. "What? What.. did you say? Alex... Alex is dead Rick.. I saw him die.. I saw how they shoot him...why are you saying such things? I don't get this.. I mean as soon as I'll get out of here I will kill them for killing my son.. don't you want to kill them too? Don't you want to hurt them ... as they hurt us"? She stuttered and the tears rolled down her cheek. What the hell was Rick speaking about? If he was joking she wasn't finding it any funny.  
  
He took a deep breath and Alex who had heard his mother crying stepped closer. "Evy darling, Evy listen to me. Alex isn't dead, you hear me? Alex is okay, he's fine. The bullet didn't hit him, it hit the wall okay? You don't have to cry honey. Our boy is completely fne. But he's worried about you", he said and tried to calm her down with that.  
  
"He's fine? Alex is okay"? Alex grabbed the phone almost crying himself. "Mom? Mom it's me. Are you okay"?  
  
"Oh.. oh god Alex! Alex sweetie are you okay? Oh my God.. I thought.. I thought you would be dead.. I saw you falling down.. and I'm so sorry .. I .. that's too much", she cried, almost freaking out. That was too much for her. First losing her child than getting it back all of sudden was terrible and wonderful at the same time.  
  
She couldn't stop the tears flooding down her cheeks. He was alive. Her son was okay. "Mom! Dad, John and I will come to get you out okay?" Rick smiled gladly and took the reciever out of his sons shaking hands again.  
  
"I have to hang up Honey. But I'll see you in a few minutes alright"? "O.. okay..bring Alex.. you'll bring Alex with you okay? I have to see him Rick. As long as I don't see him I don't believe it", she answered and started to get control over herself again.  
  
Rick smiled and remembered the first time he talked with her. "Yeah I know. You believe in what you can see and what you can touch but in nothing else, right? But I really thought our little adventures with Mister Mummy would have kind of healed you from that", he said and laughed slightly.  
  
"Don't think so Honey. I don't think so", she repeated and for the first time since, what seemed like ages to her, she could smile again.  
  
A/N: Okay I hope you liked it! Please, please review.. otherwise I'll start begging! *g* 


	4. The O'Connells and the Sharks

The O'Connells and the Killer machnines  
  
Evelyn stood by the window and stared out of it, waiting for Rick's car to appear at the parking lot. She sighed slightly, she was so relieved that she knew now that Alex was okay. But she couldn't give way to her feelings. Not yet. She couldn't help it, it was the way she was. She couldn't believe in anything she hadn't seen for herself. Maybe it was stupid and maybe it was naïve. Especially after what she'd experienced the last years. But none of this mattered any more, she forgot about her kidnappers and all the things that had happened the night before and all she was thinking about was how much she longed to hold Alex in her arms again. She leaned her forehead against the cold glass and smiled.  
  
Suddenly it knocked quietly and she jerked. Terrified she pressed her back against the wall as if she could make herself invisible. But she knew that wouldnt work out, she knew she was absolutely helpless and at her kidnappers mercy. Maybe they were here to kill her. Maybe Rick would come too late to save her.  
  
Slowly the door was opened and she held her breath and waited, frightened of what would happen next. A pale and thin face appeared and glanced around nervously. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. He was small, frail and seemed to be as scared as she was herself. She had to admit that he didn't look a bit dangerous. She bit on her lip and forced herself not to laugh when he started talking.  
  
"H..Hi", he stuttered and she stared at him amused. Who the hell was the guy? And why was he so scared? After all he was the kidnapper and she the witness, right?  
  
"I'm ..I just wanted to say.. well, I .. last night.. I'm sorry what happened", he muttered and looked down embarassed.  
  
She stared at him confused. That was strange. She already knew how dumb these guys were but now they even started apolgizing for kidnapping her. What the hell was going on?  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't get this whole thing. What is this all about, I don't understand it. I really don't. Why the fucking hell are you here and tell me that you're sorry? You are my kidnapper for god's sake, you usually don't apology for kidnapping people, do you?" She said and forced herself not to laugh out loud. She was absolutely confused.  
  
He cleared his troath, realizing she was making fun of him. "Shut up! I'm not talking about that. I was trying to tell you I'm sorry that I killed your son", he yelled and looked at her angrily. He was a whimp and a idiot but he still had his pride and he hated when people laughed about him.  
  
Her face turned serious and she held her breath. A few horrible seconds she felt the pain pounding in her chest until she remembered that Alex was okay. 'He's fine. Alex isn't dead', she told herself.  
  
Then she stepped forward and glared at the guy who flinched back against the wall. She grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He stared at her with his mouth wide open, he was too scared to scream. . "I swear I didn't want it! I aimed at the wall, I wanted to miss him. I don't know why the bullet hit him, really I don't. I'm so sorry. Really you have no idea how sorry I am. I will never forgive myself Miss", he stuttered, trying to defend himself.  
  
She stared at him. "So, you didn't try to kill him"?  
  
He shook his head quickly. "I would never want to kill a kid. I have one too, a little girl. I can imagine how terrible it must be to lose your only child", he said and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
.She couldn't help but felt pity for him. She sighed quietly and cursed herself and her good heart. "You have no idea what it's like to lose a child but ... but I have neither", she said and dropped him to the floor.  
  
He held his troath and coughed. Then he looked at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" She set her arms akimbo and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"My son is fine. Alex is okay, you didn't shot him. He's alive", she stated and his eyes widened.  
  
"You mean he's fine? I didn't kill a kid?" He asked and jumped up. She nodded. "Alex is completely fine", she replied and looked at him calmly.  
  
He sighed relieved and leaned against the wall. Suddenly she heard a car and ran to the window. She saw Rick jumping out of it and she whirled around. She didn't like this guy, she really didn't. But he had a daughter and that was the only reason she didn't want him to die. She would never want Alex to grow up without his father.  
  
"I'll give you an advice Buddy. This man down there is my husband and he's pissed up. I mean really pissed up. I don't want your daughter to grow up without her father, that's why you should get out of here as fast as possible. Run home to your daughter and promise me you'll stop kidnapping Moms and shooting kids okay?" She said.  
  
He stared at her and when he realized what she was saying he smiled slightly. "Thank you, thank you so much. God bless you and your family", he yelled and then he ran off and disappeared around the corner.  
  
She looked after him and shook her head. This was by far the most ridicules day in her life. Somewhat strange, somewhat funny. When she heard her husband yelling and guns shooting, she stepped out of the room. She'd expected that soemone would stand by the door but there was no one. She grinnend. "Why am I not surprised"?  
  
She heard someone running up the stairs and seconds later she saw a small blond head appearing around the corner. When she recognized Alex she cried out relief happily. Alex saw her and his eyes widend, there she was, his Mom and she was fine. He flew into her open arms which she wrapped around him.  
  
"Alex! My little Alex", she shouted and buried her face in his neck. Finally after so long horrible hours she could hold him again. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. His eyes were full of worry and fear.  
  
She smiled and stroked his cheek to comfort him. "It's alright darling. Everything's okay now", she said and he nodded quickly and hugged her again, pressing her tightly to his chest. He couldn't describe how relieved he was to have her back in one piece.  
  
She stood up and kissed the top of his head. He looked up and studied her. She seemed to be fine but he asked nevertheless. "Are you okay Mom"?  
  
"I'm fine Alex. Really", she said and patted on his back. He sighed and smiled slightly. "I.. I was scared of.. I thought maybe they killed you.. and .. and.. I was scared because I don't have a clue where the book of the dead is and.. and I wouldn't have known how to bring you back to life", he stuttered, trying to explain his fear.  
  
She groaned and pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry Honey. But I'm okay, nothing happened. And I promise you you will never have to read from that book again, okay"? She knew that she and Rick had to talk with Alex about the whole dying, bringing back thing. Right now he seemed to believe that everytime a beloved one dies you just have to read from a book to bring him back. That was not right, but she also knew that today was not the time.  
  
Then she looked up and saw Rick coming towards them. She let her son go and threw herself in his arms. It felt so good to feel his again, she had missed him even if they'd been seperated for less than 8 hours.  
  
"Evy! Evy Honey! Are you okay"? He yelled and started kissig her whole face. He had her back and that was all that mattered right now. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
"Good to have you back Evy", he whispered and looked deep into her eyes. Everything was okay now, or so he thought.  
  
"You have to stop doing that", a voice said and they turned around.  
  
Jonathan had arrived at last and grinnend breathlessy. Evelyn stepped out of Rick's arms and hugged him quickly. She even had missed the stupid nonesense he was talking the whole time. "I have to stop doing what"? She asked and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Getting in trouble, getting kidnapped and stuff. I'm way too old for that kind of things Evy!" He answered and whipped away the sweat from his forehead. They all laughed and Alex walked up beside him. "Yeah? But you're doing great for your age", he said and they laughed even harder.  
  
Rick took a deep breath. "I think we have to call the police Evy. They are gone but maybe they'll catch them anyway", he said and Jonathan nodded.  
  
"I want to kick their ass for waking me up in the middle of the night. After all I need my beauty sleep. ", he said and they rolled their eyes.  
  
Rick laid his arm around Evy and pulled her nearer. "I will never let you go again", he said and she grinnend. "Really"? She asked and nodding he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Alex and Jonathan turnend away and groaned. "Oh please", they muttered and Alex went up to the window. He looked out of itwhen something caught his eye. There were standing four or five black cars in the parking lot right beside their own car which hadn't been there before. He grabbed Jonathan's arm and pulled it.  
  
"Uncle John! Look at that", he said and pointed outside. John looked at the cars and cleared his troath. Looked like trouble, again.  
  
"Ahm.. O'Connell? I'm really sorry but I think you should see that", he said and Alex nodded quickly.  
  
Rick sighed and turned around. "What? I'm busy", he said and Evy grinnend. Alex groaned. "Mom please stop grinning like that", he said disgusted.  
  
"Like what"? She asked. "Dirty", he answered truthfully and caused Rick to laugh. "Alexander O'Connell", Evy yelled but smiled amused.  
  
Jonathan groaned. "Rick! Come on and look at that", he said, getting inpatient. Rick appeared at his side and glared at him.  
  
"What?" Then he spotted the cars. He didn't need long to realize that this thing wasn't over yet. "Shit", he muttered. Evy and Alex looked at him concerned, Rick sweared a lot but obnly when the matter was getting to hot.  
  
. "Looks like trouble, doesn't it Dad", his son asked and took a step away from the window. He loved adventures but not right now. Right now he would have loved to go home and get some sleep after that night.  
  
But before Rick could answer, the door was burst open and ten men stood in front of them. Rick wanted to reach for his gun but when he looked up he saw ten weapons aiming on him and he held up his hands.  
  
"Okay!" He said. Evy shoved Alex behind her back and stepped back. "Who are you"? She asked. Jonathan looked at them with no fear at all. Situations like that happened too often since his sister was married with O'Connell so he began to get used to it. And he stopped panicken immendiatly.  
  
A man with black clothes stepped forward. He grinnend in a way that Alex would describe as dirty. "Welcome family O'Connell. I'm Mister Banister", he started. "I'm very pleased to see you all here." He looked at Alex. "Especially you little Alexander. I'm glad you aren't dead", he said and Alex stared at him angrily.  
  
Rick realized that this man was dangerous, more dangerous than a lot of man he had met before. He could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at Alex and Evy without any emotion. He would have no scruples to kill them. Evy seemed to realize this too because she held up her hand, trying to signalize not to try anything.  
  
"What do you want? Why did you kidnapp me"? She asked, even if she didn't really want to know the answer.  
  
"Oh nothing important. I just need you to come with me to egypt. For the beginning that's all I want", he answered and smiled. "And I didn't kidnap you. But I let someone kidnap you for me, so I didn't do anything wrong or illegal. Not yet", he added and grinnend.  
  
"And what will you do if we don't come with you? How are you going to force us", Jonathan asked. Rick whirled around. "Bad question Jonathan, bad question", he hissed quietly. And he was right.  
  
Banister stared at them and laughed, he was a little surprised to hear something like that. But he had no problem with showing them how he would control them.. Then he clapped and in less than three seconds two of his men grabbed Alex and pulled him away from Evy. They'd done this so fast Rick couldn't even watch and Evy couldn't react but stared at therm terrified.  
  
She cried out in fear and Rick stepped forward. He wanted to kill them, he wanted to rip them into pieces. "Leave him alone", he screamed and reached for his gun. He knew it was useless but he hated feeling so helpless when something was happening to his family.  
  
But Banister shook his head. "I won't do that Mr O'Connell. I don't want to tell them to hurt your son. Or do you", he asked and grinnend.  
  
Alex struggled but he couldn't release their grip. "Let me go you fucking assholes", he yelled but the men didn't even react. They stared at the wall motionless. They didn't even seemed to notice anything that he said or did.  
  
Banister turned around. "Oh I'm sorry Alexaner but I don't think this is gonna work. They don't listen to anyone beside me little man. I'm the one who has the control over them".  
  
Evy stared at him horrified. She didn't know who these men where that hurt his son but she wanted them to stop. But she realized that whoever they were, they werent human. The look, the movement and all. Nothing of that seemed any human. "What are these things? And don't you dare to lie to me. I know that these.. men arent human, no way", she yelled.  
  
"You've got a smart wife, Mr O'Connell. No, you're right they're not human. I can't tell you what they are or why they are like that but I can tell you that they're very dangerous. They have no feelings, that means they don't know fear, they don't know pain or hunger. And that turns them into perfect killing machines. They kill men, they kill women and they kill children and it doesn't matter to them. They have no conscience. In my buisness we call them Sharks", he started and walked up and down.  
  
Alex stared at them in fear and Evy did so too. The information about the Shark wasn't any comforting. Rick had to force himself to stay calm and not to freak out and Jonathan... well, Jonathan was thinking about how much you could earn with making and selling Jaws.  
  
"So, you'll see. That's how I'll force you to come with me. Let me think.. I guess they need no more than one second to break his little neck", he said and pointed at Alex which eyes widenend.  
  
Evy gasped and even Jonathan stopped thinking about money and held his breath. After all it was his little nephew this man talked about. Banister smiled. "Oh don't worry! I won't let them kill him. Not as long as you coperate", he said and clapped again. The Shark released his grip and pushed Alex forward that hard that he was flying across the room.  
  
He crashed on the floor and groaned. His parents ran over to him, to check him for any injuries. Rick grabbed him and helped him to stand up and Evy wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay Honey", she asked quickly and he nodded, relieved to be free again.  
  
"Looks like we haven't got a choice", Rick said and looked at Alex. He would never let anything happen to him or to Evy, he promised himself that every damn day and especially now.He wouldn't let one of this Shark come closer to his son ever again  
  
Evy stared at him terrified and he knew she was scared. She feared to go to egypt again, not because she was afraid of the country but of the dangerous secrets that were still hidden there.  
  
Banister sighed and nodded. "Okay. We're gonna start our journey tomorrow. I would try to get some sleep. It's going to be hard and long", he stated and turned around to leave. When he had turned his back to the O'Connell he sighed slightly. He was relieved that everything had worked out that well and that Rick hadn't tried anything. He would have been helpless because he knew the Sharks wouldn't harm him or his family. For the next few days they were programmed to keep them from escaping but nothing more because Banister needed them, and he needed them alive. But that was something that the family wasn't allowed to know. Not yet.  
  
Jonathan wo seemed to be scared of nothing and no one stepped forward to check the Sharks who weren't moving. He was absolutely unafraid when it came to buisness and making money. And he really believed that he would maybe get some information about Sharks.  
  
"I would really like to know how you make these guys. This is so interesting", he said and reached for one of them. Banister whirled around in surprise and stared at him angrily. They were supoosed to be scared of the Shark and not to look at them like animals in a zoo. But he knew how to teach Jonathan respect. He twinkled slightly, knowing how the Jaws would react.  
  
The Shark arm shot forward and grabbed Jonathan by the troath. Evy, Rick and Alex whirled around and gasped. John struggled, trying to get free.  
  
"Yeah I know. What they do is really intersting. You know, when I twinkle again he's gonna break your neck but when I clap in my hands he's going to sent you flying across the room", he said and Jonathan gasped.  
  
"What.. wat do you have to do.. to make him let me go "? He asked and groaned. Banister looked at him, pretending to think about it and then he grinnend. "I can't remember. I think I forgot", he said.  
  
Rick turned around and looked at him angrily. He knew his brother-in-law didn't deserve it any better but when he saw his face turing blue he knew he had to stop him. "Stop strangling him you idiot. I think he understood now", he yelled and Evy nodded quickly.  
  
Banister sighed, knowing that fun was over and clapped tow times. The Shark dropped him on the floor where Jonathan laid coughing and panting.  
  
Banister laughed scornful snd left the room without a word and his Sharks followed him quickly. As soon as they were gone Evy rolled her eyes and stood up to help her brother. "You're such a stupid idiot sometimes Jonathan", she said and Rick nodded.  
  
Alex laughed slightly. "I think it was funny", he said. He hadn't been that worried, somehow he had felt that the Shark didn't want to kill his uncle but to scare him off to show him respect. Johnathan looked up. "Thank you Buddy", he said and tried to sound hurt.  
  
Evy sighed and looked at Alex. "You're sure you're okay Honey? "She asked again and stroke his head.  
  
Alex groaned. "Yes Mom, I'm fine. Stop worry about me", he said and walked up to his Dad. In situation like this he rather wanted to be with someone who wasn't scared at all. Well, he knew his mother was absolutely brave and all because of the many adventures they had already expericend but she was the one that was scared because of him the whole time and he hated it.  
  
Rick smiled slightly and laid his hand on his son's shoulder. He knew that Alex was scared but he didn't want them to see, especially not his father who was always tough and brave. Being with his father made him feel not only save but also brave and strong.  
  
Alex looked up in his eyes flickered slight fear. "Dad, what are we gonna do? We cant fight against them. Sharks have a grip like steel, they're worse than mummys", he said quietly.  
  
Evy,.Rick and Jonathan looked at each other and shook their heads. "NO there is nothing worse than mummys", Rick said. "Believe me". 


	5. An ancient pharao's family

An ancient pharao's family  
  
A/N: Sorry, i needed so long for this chapter to post. Thank you so much for your reviews. So, here is the next part of my story and i hope you'll like it. And i really need a beta reader again. If someone wants to do it and has enough time, i would like to get a mail. Anyway please review!!  
  
Evy stared out of the window and watched the landscape pass by. She glanced down to see that Alex ,who had placed his head on her lap, had fallen asleep. She smiled and stroke his cheek gently. She loved him so much it hurt and she was more scared than ever that something would happen to him in egypt. They were like 40 miles away from cairo and soon the train would arrive at the station. And neither her nor Rick knew what would happen then.  
  
Rick seemed to brood over the same. The last two hours he had spent with trying to figure out why they were here and where they would go. He hadn't wanted to ask Evy who had been asleep most of them time but now she was awake he could.  
  
"Evy, honey! I was thinking about the why. I mean why did they take us? But I just can't think of any reason yet, do you"?  
  
"No", she sighed quietly. "But there has to be something. They would have been able to kidnap every sciencist and adventure in the world but they take a family. I don't understand it, I just don't", she said and Rick took her hand in his.  
  
"We're gonna figure it out, okay"? He leaned over and kissed her what made her smile again.  
  
"Well, maybe they kidnapped us because of you two. I mean Evy is the reincarnation of an princess and Rick a medjai and your lover, excuse me protector. I'm sure you're the reason again", someone suddenly said.  
  
It was Jonathan who laid in his seat watching them bored. He hated trains and he hated going by them. Rick whirled around. "Nonesene! How should they know? We and Ardeth Bay are the only living persons who know that".  
  
But Evy rubbed her chin and thought over what her brother had said. "Maybe I can find something in my books", she said and grabbed her bag.  
  
Her men looked at her confused. "Books? Where did you get these. I don't think you had enough time to take yours with you when they took you at night", Rick said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But we have been in a libery, haven't we stupid?" "So, you just took a few books with you and no one noticed"?  
  
"I asked Mr Banister. I said we would get bored on the train so he allowed me. He's even more stupid than you Jonathan", she said and grinnend. Jonathan looked at her and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"That was mean", he said. Rick laughed. "Yeah but true".  
  
She ingored them and her fingers flew through the books, turning over each page. She knew there was something, something she had missed. The answer was near, it was hidden in one of these books. At some point she stopped and smiled contented. She held up her book and pointed with her finger at something, a few sentences.  
  
Rick and Jonathan stared at her and shrugged their shoulders. They couldn't figure out what she had found, niether Rick nor Jonathan were able to read ancient egypt well enough to understand the difficult signs.  
  
She smiled. "Sharks. We've got the year of the sharks, guys." Rick raised his eyebrow. "Sharks in egypt? I mean aren't those suppose to live in the water and not in the desert"?  
  
Jonathan nodded. "This is nonesense Evy!"  
  
She groaned and shook her head, not believing their naivety. "Their names are sharks but they have nothing in common with the animal which live by the sea. Shark is the name of a a ancient egypt creature whose existence have never been able to be proved, until now. These creatures were feared in whole egypt althought they weren't bad at all. They were programmed to protect something or someone of great importance. And they killed everyone who was putting it or him in danger, even if it was a mother or an child. It didn't matter to them because they weren't, they aren't human", she explained and her eyes shone with growing excitement.  
  
Rick and Jonathan stared at her shocked,not even able to comment it in their usual ironical way. "Sharks? I don't think the name is very orginal, is it? Why were people this uncreative? I would have a lot of better names for them", suddenly someone said and they turned around to see Alex being awake.  
  
Evy groaned. "Either it's you or your uncle or your father who makes stupid remarks all the time. Anyway how are you feeling darling"? She asked and looked at him worried.  
  
He sighed and began to walk up and down. He hated it when his mother was worried about him all the time. It made him feel small and helpless and somewhat stupid. So he quickly changed the topic.  
  
"I don't know Mom but what do we know now? Okay, we know that the Sharks are the reincarnations of the ancient sharks from egypt. But why are they back? And why us, I mean we still don't know what all of this has to do with us, right"? He asked thoughtfully.  
  
Evelyn stared at him. "You surely know how to destroy one's hopes Alex", she muttered and Rick laughed quietly. "I'm glad he haven't got your borderless optimism. My son thinks logical and realistic. I like that".  
  
Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Just trying to help", he said and Evy stared at him. "Well done! Now I'm feeling as bad as earlier", she muttered what caused them to laugh. Rick pulled her closer. "Oh Evy, don't worry. It's gonna be okay", he said and kissed her forehead.  
  
Jonathan sat down and rubbed his chin. "Well at last we haven't meet mummies". Alex looked outside the window and again he knew he would destroy their hopes. "Not yet", he said and they turned around to see that they had arrived Cairo. They even could see the first pyramides.  
  
"Here we are again! Good old egypt", Jonatha said and they nodded. Here they were again.  
  
When the train stopped two sharks entered thecompartment. Evy instinctively grabbed Alex's arm and shoved him behind her back and Rick stepped in front of his family. A few seconds later Mr Banister arrived and he grinned as dirty as usual.  
  
"Good morning O'Connells! I hope you enjoyed your journey", he said and Rick stared at him angrily. God, how much he hates this face. He'd have loved to jump forward to break his little ugly nose.  
  
Evy laid her hand on his arm to calm him down. The last thing they needed right now was a out of control getting Rick.  
  
Banister stepped forward and smiled, in his hand he held a ancient book. "Alexander, I'm afraid that I need you help with that", he said. They looked at him confused and Alex stepped back instinctively. He wasn't going to help this guy in any way.  
  
"Come here. Now!" Banister said sounding serious. But Evy didn't let him go, she didn't want him do get any closer to this man.  
  
He sighed. "Come on! Do what I tell you you little brat", he yelled impatientely. He didn't have time for such rubbish. When Alex didn't react he lost his temper and reached for his arm to pull him away. But the second that he grabbed Alex, Rick jumped forward and punched him right into the face. You could almost hear his nose breaking.  
  
It all happened so fast. Banister fell down, covering his bleeding face and groaned. "Shit", he sweared. And a shark grabbed Rick and slammed him against the wall, where he sunk to the floor groaning. Evy, Alex and Jonathan couldn't do anything but stared at them in pure panic.  
  
When Evy saw Rick being unconcious she rushed to his side immendiately. "Rick! Rick are you okay"?  
  
Banister saw Alex finally being unprotected and lunged at him. He grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "And now you'll do what I tell you!" He yelled and Alex stared at him with wide open eyes.  
  
He was scared but he tried to be brave after all. After he got over the first shock he began struggling to free himself. "Let me go", he screamed. "I won't do anything."  
  
But he regretted saying that very soon when he saw Rick was again pulled up by a shark and crashed against the wall. "Stop it", Evy cried out and Alex stared at his unconscious father horrified. "No! Dad!" Now, he really was scared. Seeing his Dad like this gave him a fright and that even his mother was losing her nerves didn't comforted him a bit.  
  
Banister smiled, knowing he had found the right way to force him. "Listen to me little Alexander. Either you do what I tell you or I'm gonna hurt your father. I'm even gonna kill him if you want so", he said quietly and grinned satisfied. He realized that this brat would do anything to protect his beloved father.  
  
Alex shook his head. . "O.. okay! What do you want me to do"? He asked. He was ready to do anything just to keep his father save, to see him awake again.  
  
Evy pulled Rick in her lap and stroked his cheek, begging him to wake up. She needed him right now more than ever. She looked at her son and saw how scared he was, not for himself but for his father. And she couldn't think of a meaner way to make a child do what you want it to. That was absolutely horrible and she would have loved to kill this man at once.  
  
Banister sat down and pushed Alex down to do the same. Then he carefully opened the book and laid it on his lap. "Here! Read that", he said and pointed at it. Alex stared at the yellowed old pages and saw that it was written in ancient egyptian. How could this man know that he was able to read that? No other english boy in his age would be able to. So he tried lying.  
  
"I can't read ancient egyptian. I've never learnt it", he lied and looked down. Suddenly Banister who had lost his patience grabbed his neck and pulled it back in a very painful way. Alex whimpered what caused Evy to jump up. "Stop it! You're hurting him", she yelled but was pushed away by a shark who stood between her and her son.  
  
So she wasn't able to do anything. She could only watch this man torturing her child. She glanced over to Jonathan, trying to make out if he would have a chance to reach Alex but realized that he wouldn't be able to. She shook his head when her brother looked at her questioning  
  
"You little bastard, stop lying right now or I'm gonna break your little neck", he hissed and Alex nodded quickly, realizing that it was in vain and looked on the pages to make out what was written there.  
  
"Amun erad serktum meses anchtum berendum", he read out loud quickly.  
  
Banister smiled. "Good. Wasn't that hard, was it? And now you", he said and pointed at Jonathan who rushed to his side. After he'd watched how Banister treated Alex he didn't dare to balk. And all of sudden his braveness disappeared because he felt that this time they wouldn't get out of this too fast.  
  
He stared at the pages just like Alex had done before and he raised his eyebrow in confusion. None of this signs made any sense to him. He already wanted to tell Banister but suddenly the sentence he had to say changed in front of his eyes. All of sudden he could read and understand what was written there.  
  
"Akandi pharo famoses teranda neskinda problani", he read and Evy stared at him with wide open eyes.  
  
Banister grinned satisfied and stood up. "Well done. Get ready we'll get out of the train in 20 minutes", he stated and before he turned around he pushed Alex and Jonathan back on the floor And then he left the compartment and the sharks followed him quickly.  
  
Jonathan helped Alex up and Evy was by his side in less than three seconds. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, pressing him to her chest. He buried his face in her neck, not wanting them to see him cry. Once again he realized that he just wasn't that brave like his father, he was far away from that. He was scared to death.  
  
Evy stroke his back and sighed relieved.  
  
"Are you okay Alex"? She asked and he nodded, whipping away his tears. Jonathan patted on his shoulder. "You did great Alex. I wouldn't have been so brave, honestly", he said and Alex smiled a little bit.  
  
Suddenly Rick awoke with a groan. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and a few seconds later he saw Evy and in his arms Alex who seemed to cry. He was up at once and rushed to them, his pain was totally forgotten. Something had happened to them while he had been out. He could almost feel it in the air and it made him furious. Would Banister have been there right now he would have killed him without any hestiation.  
  
"Hey! You okay"? He asked and knelt down beside them.  
  
He looked at Evy and she nodded but glanced over to her son and then he grabbed Alex by the shoulders and forced him to look in his face. "Are you okay kiddo? Did he hurt you"? Honestly he didn't want his son to answer this question. He already felt bad enough because he hadn't been able to protect him.  
  
Alex shook his head, no way he would tell his father what Banister had done. He knew that wouldn't do any good, it would make him just angrier. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't know he was going to hurt you when I said I wouldn't want to help him", he said and really felt sorry. His father almost died because of his stupid pride.  
  
Rick smiled. "Hey, that wasn't your fault okay?" He said and gave him a gentle hook to the chin.  
  
Then he leaned back groaning and wrapped his arm around Evy, pulling her closer. "Are you sure you're okay Hon"? He asked and she nodded again smiling. Now that he was okay again she really felt better.  
  
Rick turned to his son. "What did he make you do"?  
  
"He forced me to read from a book. It was one sentence and I don't understand what it means. I don't get it!", Alex answered and Evy looked at him curiously.  
  
Now that she was sure that he was okay, she really wanted to know what he'd read. She hadn't been able to understand it too well, she had been to worried.  
  
"Amun erad serktum meses anchtum berendum", he repeated. "Dear Grandfather lead me to your treasure."  
  
They stared at him. "Akandi pharo famoses teranda neskinda problani", Jonathan replied. "The chosen ones will return to take what belongs to them".  
  
Alex raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean? What does any of this mean"? Rick looked at Evy, expected that she would know the answer but she shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea".  
  
Honestly, she had an idea. She had heard that sentences before and it obviously belonged to a old story of an ancient pharao. But she didn't want to tell them yet, not as long as she wasn't sure about it. No, she would figure it out on her own because she knew that the truth would scare the shit out of them. She smiled faintly trying to supress the fear that rised up in her. She had to find a way to save her family and when she was right about the pharao and her theory what Banister wanted them to do then she had to find it soon.  
  
Suddenly the door of the compartment was flung open. Three big sharks stood in front of them. "Time to go", one of them ordered emotionless and they followed that order wihout any request.  
  
Rick took Evy's hand and together with Jonathan and Alex they moved out of the train, followed by the sharks.  
  
Banister smiled brightly, and acted like an excited little child in as toy store. "This is gonna be great", he mutterd to himself. "Soon, very soon it all will be mine".  
  
He turned to the family and grinned. "Okay guys! Everyone get a camel and then our journey through the desert will begin. I suppose it's gonna last oen or two days, so it's not that far away. And please remember this.. any wrong move and you're dead", he said.  
  
Jonathan nodded quickly and so did Evy. Meantime they already knew of what this man was able. But Rick stared at him hateful, trying to keep himself from strangle him. Banister smiled one last time and then walked on.  
  
Rick took a deep breath and stumbled forward when he was pushed by a shark. He whirled around and saw a shark moving towards his son. He pointed a finger at him and shook his head. "Don't you dare to touch my boy", he yelled. The shark loked at him emotionless but he seemd to understand cause he pushed Jonathan instead.  
  
"Walk on", one of them said and Evy grabbed Alex hand and followed Rick. Jonathan stayed behind them, muttering and swearing the whole time. He didn't like this adventure a bit, especially cause this time they had no clue how to get out of it. "Where is that Ardeth Bay if you need him"? He growled and Evy turned around.  
  
"He's not our personal bodyguard, okay? He can't help us out everytime we get in trouble that would be a fulltime job dear brother", she said and smiled faintly. John had to smile himself and nodded. "How true baby sister. But I'm afraid that this time we would really need him, don't we?"  
  
She looked at him and then she shook her head. "Not this time Joanathan. This time he couldn't help us at all", she said quietly.  
  
"Why not"? Jonathan asked not wanting to believe that Ardeth Bay ,who saved them so many times even in the most dangerous situations, wasn't able to help them with this.  
  
"Because even Ardeth doesn't knows everything", she replied. This time I'm the one who knows the most, she said to herself. And that meant that she had to help them out of this disaster just like Ardeth had done it so often.  
  
Rick looked at her and smiled a bit. "We'll figure this out Hon", he said for the third time. She nodded but knew that it wouldn't be so easy like he imagined. His opinion was that you could do anything with a gun, enough bullets and a wife by your side that knew everything about egypt and pharaos.  
  
Once they were on the backs of the camels and started their journey they went quiet. No one was speaking. Each of them was deep in his own thoughts. Rick was thinking how to outwit the sharks to get free. Evy was thinking about why they were here and how she save them all from dead. Alex was thinking about what he had read before and tried to figure out what the hell it meant. And Jonathan.. well Jonathan wasn't thinking too much, he tried to figure out why his sister was such a trouble magnet and why she had married Rick O' Connell.  
  
And so they rode throught he hot and empty desert and one after another they fell into a deep and restless sleep. 


End file.
